With reduction of a computer in size and thickness, the needs of reduction of a disk drive such as a DVD in size and thickness are also increasing. Generally, in a disk drive which records and reproduces a disk-like storage medium such as a DVD, means for loading and unloading a disk on and from a turntable to exchange disks is needed. To provide more comfortable operability, a disk drive having automatic loading means of disk is required.
Conventionally, as the automatic loading means of a disk, after a disk is transferred by a transfer mechanism, the disk is sandwiched from above and below by a turntable on a lower surface of the disk and a disk-holding clamp member called clamper located above the disk, thereby holding the disk.
According to the conventional disk drive having the above structure, however, when a disk is to be loaded automatically, since there exists the thick clamp member (clamper) provided above the disk, there is a problem that it is difficult to reduce the disk drive in thickness.
In patent document 1 for example, there is described a small and thin disk drive which does not required the clamp member (clamper) above a disk and which includes an automatic loading mechanism for a disk.
FIG. 12 shows this disk drive. The disk drive includes a moving mechanism 101 which vertically moves a rotatable turntable 100. The turntable 100 is moved upward (in the direction A), a disk D on the turntable 100 is abutted against a disk-retaining abutment member 103 at the time of the movement, the disk D is relatively moved toward the turntable 100, and the disk D is allowed to be held on the turntable 100 by a holding mechanism 106 using a pawl 105 provided on a rotation shaft 104 without manual operation.
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-352794
A disk D such as a DVD is formed at its surface with a burr or a recess of bonded portion in some cases due to deficiency caused during producing process. If a disk D formed at its surface with the burr or recess of bonded portion is loaded on the conventional automatic loading mechanism for a disk, movement of the innermost side of the disk is partially hindered (portion X), and there is a problem that the holding mechanism such as a pawl 105 does not reliably holds the disk D in some cases.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a thin disk drive capable of reliably loading a disk automatically even if the disk is formed at its inner radius side with a burr or a recess of a bonded portion.